Like in the movies (Ricky Sprocket)
by Five-Princess
Summary: After getting his first kiss by his co-star, Ricky will learn the truth about his secret crush of always. All My RickyXKitten story: No Matter, It Girl, As Long As You Love Me and Meaning of Crazy please review.


Hi people i putted all the KXR stories together to make a huge one please enjoy this!

Date of starting: 00:37 2012-06-03 Note: Hello guys. My first story from Ricky Sprocket. It's gonna be a one-shot 'bout him and Kitten. I hope that you like it!

Kitten POV

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe babe

How can I explain this. I never been in a relation with someone like him. He is too special. Too cute. I'm such a fool to treat him this way. We are in a movie right now and I'm just a brat for him. We are working on a Romance movie. How dare my mother accepted that! How ever, I'm still happy to work with him even if I told him that I do love him.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

I am right now sleeping. What's going on in my head? I'm falling. Why did someone catch me? Why does everything is dark? Who accually catch me?

'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight

It's that? No way... it can't be Ricky. I'm not THAT crazy. ''What the... RICKY SPROCKET! You better tell me what's going-'' I screamed out before he cut me by a kiss. I don't even know where we are or even how I felt. I just... blushed. ''Kitten, I need to tell you something really important.'' Ricky said. ''What is it?'' I asked with already tears falling. ''I...I... I love you.'' He said before I wake-up and screamed as loud as I can.

Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

Ricky POV Nobody wanna see us together Nobody thought we'd last forever I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'

I still don't belive that Kitten loves me. Either way, that girl is a real freak! I need to say that she is kind of cute sometimes. A not-so-pretty girl opens the door with a stupid evil smile. ''Hey brother.'' Said Estelle (Not sure of her name). ''What do you want?'' I asked to my sister. ''Moris told me that you loves Kitten.'' She said. I don't! Ok... maybe a little but... OKAY I am crazy of her and? Do I have permission to keep secrets? ''I don't!'' I said with a blush.

Things between us don't get better Men steady comin' after you Women steady comin' after me Seem like everybody wanna go for self

''Either way. If you love her, just because you are my brother, I can help you to seduct her.'' She said. ''How?'' I asked. She passed me a piece of paper and a black pen. ''Write her something!'' She preposed. I pick both and ask her: ''I don't know what to write.'' She opens my agenda and picks a picure of Kitten I hidded. ''How did you knew?'' I reasked. ''Look at that picure and tell me what do you feel?'' She ordonated. ''Hum... I feel fine? No hum... I want to see her or... I don't know...She make me crazy sister. She is such a perfect girl... *sigh*'' I said.

And don't wanna respect boundaries Tellin' you all those lies Just to get on your side

She looked at me with a smile and I finally find a idea for this letter. She get up of my bed and went away leaving the door opens. I started to write. Even after three hours, I was still written. When I was done (At 10 O'clock the night), I automaticly putted my shoes and my coat and went outside. I was runned out of time. When I saw Kitten's house, I put the letter in her mailbox and by accident, I touched the door. A big alarm poped and I runned faster than before.

But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside But just know that I tried

Arrived at home, my parents was there searching for me.

To always apologize And I'ma have you first always in my heart To keep you satisfied

Normal POV Got every right to wanna leave Got every right to wanna go Got every right to hit the road

The next day, both actors went to their jobs. ''Hey Ricky!'' Said the young blond hair girl. He just waved. He came closer to her and ask her: ''Hum... did you read my letter?'' Kitten looked at him without knowing what he is talking about. ''Your letter?'' She said. ''The one I left you in your mailbox yesterday about hum... what happen't with the girl thing.'' He explain. ''Hey, if you're again try to trap me you dumb...Oh hum... sorry.'' She said.

And never talk to me no more You don't even have to call Even check for me at all Because the way I been actin' lately Has been off the wall

''Hum... ok. Can I talk to you later?'' He said looking really sad. ''Kk...'' She answered. Time to work! They both came to their new scene. They were in a prom and the couple was dressed to go with the decor. They need to dance a slow. Before begining, both were preparing. Kitten was wearing a long white and blue dark dress with white show and make-up. She was in her room already crying for what Ricky will say. She is sure that he hates her and she will know it for real today.

Especially towards you Puttin' girls before you And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you

A misterious red-hair guy entrered in the room with a toxedo. ''Hey. Hum... the productor said that we only start in one hour. Maybe... you will like to practice with me?'' Ricky said. ''Really?'' Said the cute blond. ''Totally! I know I will regret this but... why do you like me and... are you crying?''

Most of it just ain't true Ain't true And they won't show you How much of a queen you are to me And why I love you baby ''Come.'' she said already pulling his arm to the scene. She pressed the play buttom of the radio and the song started.  
Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

His hands were on her waist and she was holding his neck. ''Kitten, why do you love me?'' He reasked. She puts her head on his shoulder. ''Hum... because...'' Said Kitten. ''Because of what? Yesterday, I write you a letter of two pages and it took me 4 hours. Eithe way... it don't matter.'' Said Ricky. ''Why it don't matter?'' Said the girl.  
''Because I...I...I love you Kitten. It don't matter because I got you.'' He finished with a blush.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

The blond get up her head of his shoulder and looked at him. ''Ricky, I hum... I didn't read your letter. I know what you're talking about. I didn't because I was too scared 'bout what it was inside.'' Ricky put his hand in his left pocket and remove a letter. The same that he written yesterday. ''Read it please. You left it in your room.'' He said. She pick the letter and readed:

Dear Kitten, I know it will look stupid this letter but I don't care. The thing is, I felt in love with a girl and she loves me back. I don't know what to do. She makes me goes crazy every singel time! She is the most amazing girl on Earth. She is blond with curvy hair and deep blue eyes. She looks exacly like you. Either way, you are way better than her. You are fine, sweet (and evil) and you got that thing that no one else have. I know this letter is not really romantic but I do a super big effort for you. I only need to look at you to be happy... and to be yarned! I'm sorry for all I did to you. If you didn't see, the girl at the begining it's you. Please, tell me what I need to do to get you and to be with you.

-Ricky

'Cause we gonna fight Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah

''Ricky I cannot... do this. I'm sorry.'' She said already walking to the wrong direction. She was going on the top of the building. ''Kitten!'' He said runned outside. Kitten didn't saw she was going. She felt. Like in her dream. Someone catched her and she didn't know who. Like in her dream. She was sure it was him. ''What the... RICKY SPROCKET! You better tell me what's going-'' Kitten screamed out before Ricky cut her by a kiss. Like in her dream.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

He put her down. ''Are you okay sweety?'' He said before Kitten slaps him in the face. ''Ouch. What did I did?''  
He said. ''Ask yourself Sprocket! You and your trouble family.'' Said the princess. He smiled. ''Why do you smile? Ricky?'' She said by a rough voice. ''You're cute when you're angry.'' He said before she blush and not because she was angry.

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe

''Sorry for this. Let's restart all okay? Hum... Hello! My name is Ricky and I'm an actor. You?'' He said before Kitten pull him close and kiss him. ''I know I said that I'll never kiss you but for now... I don't care.'' She said .

Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you babe 'Cause we gonna fight

She looked behind them and saw all the TV crew who was filming them. She starts screaming. ''I know people don't see us together but like I said... I don't care.'' He said after kissing her again. ''I love you.'' She said before both went inside because the rain was coming. Both families fight for explain that they can't be together. Ricky and Kitten didn't care at all. Why they should? They love each other. It will stay like this for a long time.

Oh yes we gonna fight Believe we gonna fight We gonna fight Fight for our right to love yeah Nobody wanna see us together But it don't matter no 'Cause I got you

The end!

note: I Know Kitten is not like herself in this story and Ricky too. Really sorry if you don't like!

End at: 22:28 2012-06-03 -  
A/N: I know I do many stories about them! I am so bored! The girl from Autralia is not Nicky. It's the girl we see in the episode 'Head Over Heels'. I don't remember her name so I called her Jenny (sorry for that error. If you know it, can you tell me please?). Don't worry, they will be some Jamal/Nicky, Morris/Rosita and a little of Benny/Ethel because they didn't die yet. But most of all, they will be Ricky/Kitten. Everyone got their normal ages!  
-

It's the first day of school. Everyone is happy... or not to go at their old school. All we know is that Ricky is it! He cannot wait to see his friends and his new girlfriend from Australia. ''Oh Ricky I missed you so much!'' Said a young blond girl with a blue dress running to Ricky's direction. ''Aw... me too sweety!'' Said the actor. They hugged each other before Nicky and Rosie came. ''Hey guys!'' Said Rosita during Nicky was holding tight the cool kid. ''Hey Nicky. How are you?'' Asked the hugged guy. ''Good and you?'' Said the girl with a blush. He nods and kiss her on the lips. The blond girl with short hair came closer to the nerd kid and kiss him too. Benny wasn't there that day so it only left Jenny and Ricky without a kiss. ''Why don't you kiss me right now?'' Asked the australian. ''Come here beautiful...'' He said before kissing a girl for the first time of his life. Kitten, who was close to them, hide herself with her locker's door and cry softly.

I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniac 5 steps behind you

''Hey Kitten. You've eated how many fishes today?'' Asked the sarcastic side of Ricky. ''Go away...'' Said the sad girl sitted on her class chair. ''Oh come on! I'm joking! Did you catched a mouse today... Kitty?'' The boy again asked before all the class start laughing of the blushed girl. Kitten gets up and helt his neck hard. ''YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!'' She screams in the classroom. The teacher brings her outside the room for the rest of the period. During this long hour outside, she was thinking of why does Ricky laugh of her! Then, she reminds about that thing he said when a guy love a girl and he is too shy to admet it, he will do jokes on her! Maybe he like her back! Maybe he will ask her out at the dinner even! She needs to be ready for that!

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams

''Hey Kitten. Can I talk to you a few seconds please?'' Asked Ricky to her at the break. ''Hum... yeah! Only if you are not here to tell me jokes.'' She said to Ricky. ''Ok... Hum... I know I wasn't always really fine with you so... hum... first, I'm sorry for that." He said. She was sure now! He wants to go out with her. "Ok..." "Second... it's about Jenny. You know that we are together and I love her and... you know that?" "Yes." "Well hum...Would you be her friend so she won't act lonely. Please?" Kitten looks at Ricky with big eyes and felt on the floor. "Are you crying?" He asked to Kitten who was really crying. She gets up and ran away. ''KITTEN COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!'' Said the actor to his co-star. Kitten felt on the cold floor and continued to cry. ''DAMN IT! Why... Why can't I tell him.'' She whispers. ''Kitten, are you okay?'' Asked Ricky to her when he finally catch her. ''Yes. Sorry for that. I...'' ''Do you love me? Because Morris heard you talking in the hallway about me alone.'' Explain the kid. The blond actress was thinking. If she say yes, she will lose all popularity at her school AND at her job. Plus, her mom hates Ricky. If she say no, Ricky will never know about her true feeling and he will never be with her. ''What? No... I... only in friendship Ricky!'' She whispers to him. ''Hey babe, me, Nicky and Rosie we will go see a movie. You can go with your friends if you want!'' Said Jenny behind Ricky. ''Ok. Thanks for the advice! See you later Jenny! Either way Kitten, I need to go. See you tomorrow.'' Said Ricky who was already going home. ''That should be me! Not a stupid nowhere actress from Austalia. '' Said Kitten before crying all the water of her body and staying stuck inside the school until the morning.

Much more than a Grammy award That's how much you mean to me

''You like Kitten?'' Said the three friends of Ricky during the girls were gone. ''Yes... kinda. I cannot explain this to Jenny! She will kill me. Ow... I'm sorry. I just need some advice guys.'' Asked the actor to his nonsence friends. ''Well... what I've learn in my relation with Jessie last year before meeting Nicky is, you need to tell the truth to a girl or she will kill you! Girls can be CRAZY sometimes and I perso, think Kitten is the worst. Go tell to Jenny the truth. She won't kill you after all!'' Said Jamal. ''Yeah, you are right again! But what if... no... Kitten don't love me! She said it!'' Continued Ricky in pain. ''Hey, relax! My calculation say that you got 99.9% chances to not die after this, just maybe a broken arm!'' Said Morris. ''A BROKEN ARM! Yicks... I like both of my arms too! Damn it.'' Ricky finished.

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl

''WHAT? You like another girl! No...'' Said Jenny in panic. ''Sorry Jen. No offence you know.'' Explain the showbiz boy. ''Now you're gonna say it's not you, it's ME? What are you thinking! I HATE YOU BASTARD! ARGH! I bet you are dumping me! Then you won't. I broke up! It's over! I'm gonna ruin your life! I hate you Ricky Sprocket.'' She said. The last sentence echoes in his head but instead of Jenny's voice, it was Kitten's one. The angry girl put down her phone and cries like never.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

''So? You see? You're not dead!'' Said Jamal. ''I need to go talk to Kitten right now!'' ''Woooo... you pick a break and tomorrow we will go see her. Hey Benny, you said you were in love with a girl and you still didn't spoke! Who is it?'' Asked Morris. ''Yeah!'' Said the two other boys. ''Hum... I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you you know... ok... it's Ethel.'' Said Benny. The other kids look at him. ''You love my sister?'' Ricky said. The colorblind boy nods his head and everybody exept him laugh until crying. ''No way... No offence Rick but that girl is sooo ugly!'' Said again the cool guy. Ricky look at the door and saw Ethel. ''Sis?'' Asked Ricky. She gets out of the room crying.

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

The next day at school, the boys crew went at school and today but chance, Benny was there. ''Can I talk to you... NOW?'' Asked a girl with a blue dress and blue eyes and of course, black hair. They went to a private place. ''Ethel, for what happen't yesterday... I can explain!'' Said the cute canadian accent boy. ''Benny... WHY do you love me?'' Ethel asked shy. ''What?'' He said and his friend repeats. ''Why I love you? B-b-b-because! You are pretty and smart and really evil and I like evil girls because they look like you and-'' The boy said before Ethel cuts him with: ''WHAT? Do you know what are you saying?'' ''Nope. That why! You make me crazy.'' He said and Ethel jumps for a sweet and adorable kiss. Ricky was searching hard for Kitten. He went into the cafeteria and found her asleep on the floor. ''Kitten?'' He sweetly asked. She looks at him. She was still crying alot too much. ''Are you ok? You look like you were stuck in the school all night!'' He said before laughing a little. ''I've been stuck at school too.'' She whispers. The boy been frozen. ''W-w-w-what? Really? And you ask no one to get you out?'' He asked. ''I felt asleep and went I woke-up, it was already midnight.'' She said. He came closer and removes her tears. He gave her a hug and went away.

You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' them dead Dropping like flies around you

Few seconds later, Kitten wanted to escuse herself. She went at Ricky's locker. The girl softly touch his shoulder but he turns around and hits her hard. The girl felt down on the floor bleeding. ''That what I said, you cannot control you!'' Said Jamal. ''Oh gosh... sorry Kitten I didn't want to hit you!'' He said. The director came and saw everything. ''What's going on here?'' He asked. ''Nothing mister. It's My-my-my teeth. They are bleeding. It's ok.'' The actress said. ''No! Mister I am sorry! I hit her. I didn't want to. It's my reflex! Punish me please!'' He said. The tall man looks at Kitten and ask if it was real. She looks down and nods her head. ''Well mister Sprocket, come and I'll call your parents for your suspention.'' ''No! Mister, Ricky didn't mean it! And I am okay see?'' She tried to defends him but the principle didn't care. She helt Ricky's hand. ''I BUG HIM FIRST!'' She screams. The man took her hand too and brings both at his local.

If I get your body close not letting go Hoping you're about to Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done!

''Yes miss. He hits her. That is why I call you. No, he said that it was a reflex. Yes. Yes. She said that it was her fault. Haha no miss. Ok you come? I'll ask him to go outside. Ok bye.'' The principle said to Ricky's mother. ''So?'' The kid asked. ''Your mother is coming. You won't get a suspention BUT you need to come saturday at school for a copy.'' The man explain. Ricky nods his head, pick his stuff and went downstairs. ''Kitten, same thing. Your mother is coming. You too come at saturday for a copy.'' He said and she did like her actor friend. Downstairs in the front of the building, Kitten and Ricky was waiting in to the wonderful time of winter. They didn't spoke a word until Ricky's mother came. ''My mom! Need to go bye!'' Ricky said already walking to his mother car. Then, he looks at the sad girl. He went closer to her and hug her tight. The american whispers: ''If your mom is bugging you, you can call me anytime.'' during the hug. He gave his number to her and went into the car.

They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk Like a TV show playing reruns Every chance I get I'mma turn you on

The same day but at 8 O'clock the night, the mother of Kitten punish her. The beautiful blond young girl went to her room desapointed by herself. ''Why always me? I just tried to help and now, I'm grounded!'' She said. She was looking at the phone. Should she calls Ricky now? No... but... no or... Too bad! She took the phone and call him. ''Answer please...'' She whispers in panic and in deep pain. ''Hello?'' Said the dad of Ricky who answered. ''Hello mister, can I talk to Ricky please?'' She said with a different sweet voice. ''Wait a second, RICKYYYY! It's Kitten for you!'' The dad said and Kitten hits her head. ''Hey! So your mom bugged you?'' Ricky asked. ''Yes. She grounded me. She said I'm too sweet to you.'' The girl explain. They continued to talk for few hours. One chance her mother is gone! ''Really? In the north pole? A new movie there?'' Kitten said suprised. ''Yes! He want us to work on a movie about two lost child into the North Pole! Mister Fischburger got that idea when we were lost into the island! You know... it's not that bad talking to you like that Kitten. I though you were a mean girl but at the end... you are extremly cute.'' He said. Kitten was trembling from everywhere. Did he called her cute? Didn't he? ''R-r-r-really? Oh... t-t-t-t-thanks. Y-y-y-you t-t-too your cute Ricky.'' She reply extremly shy. ''Haha. You sound like a cat! No offence.'' Ricky said. ''Hum... Ricky? Can I ask you something? Just by curiosity you know... do you... hum... do you love me?'' She asked and the phone cut by accident. ''Hello? Ricky?'' She said. She saw her mother with another phone in the hands. ''I told you to don't talk to that jerk no more! So I cut the phone! For you. Now go sleep.'' She said at the door. During this time, at the Sprocket's house, Ricky tried to find where did the phone cut. But just a tinny second before it cut, Ricky said something really interressing. ''Yes, I love you. Please don't cut me! Hello? Oh crap! She hates me now.''

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl

After few weeks, at the North Pole, the entire movie crew was there for the setting. ''It's getting cold here.'' Said Kitten with a tinny coat. Ricky, who had a huge winter coat look at her and laugh a little but not because she looks dumb but because she was adorable like that. ''You should pick another coat next time... or another fur.'' Reply Ricky with a smile. They start filming and after, Wolf asks them to go pick a new microphone. By unluckiest, they get lost... but for real! ''Now I know why we are here! For another joke.'' Said Kitten. ''Stop it. In less than 10 minutes, they will give up!'' Ricky said before Kitten walks to the ice. ''Kitten. Get out of there, you gonna fall and I don't want to you to pick a cold!'' The redhaired boy said but it was too late. She felt into the deep cold water. She couldn't breath a thing. Ricky removed his huge coat and went to save her. ''Are you okay Kitten? You don't like water don't you?'' Ricky said. ''I can't breath... It's t-t-t-t-too c-c-c-c-cold.'' She said. Ricky removed her coat and her boots. He puts to her HIS coat and HIS boots. She felt his warminess inside. ''It's ok. Don't worry for me.'' The boy said hilding her hands tight. They continued.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

They saw a little snow moutain that they need to slide down. They also see the rest of the crew down it. ''You go in front or I go?'' Asked the girl. ''You go. I'll hold you. Don't worry about that!'' He said. They climbed inside and before, Kitten hugs Ricky harder than any girl did to him... even his own mother! They slide down but by accident, Kitten hits someone and felt down (Me too it happen't to me). Her face was all bleeding. Ricky gets out of it and went to see if she was alright. ''Are you okay?'' The man asked gently. ''No. Ouch... ''

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

She went into the washroom to clean herself. ''I'm so ugly. How can I go even to my house like that... OUCH. How can Ricky likes me like that even... I'm so... ugly. I look like a monster. I... *cry* I'll never be with Ricky or any other person on Earth. NEVER!'' She said before falling her kneeses on the cold floor and cry. ''Wierd... me, I think you are beautiful with or without that accident.'' Said Ricky behind. She looks at him. She gets up and he gave her a huge hug. ''I think I never saw a perfect girl like you to be honest.'' The boy continued. ''Stop it, I was ugly even before that accident. You are blind if you don't see this.'' She said. Ricky looks at her with a silly look and said: ''Blind? Only love make me blind! I... I never been kissed you know?'' The boy said holding her face. Blood was on his hand now. ''I saw you kissing Jenny at the first day of school!'' Kitten said looking even more sad. ''I didn't know that kisses on the cheeks counts! I never kissed someone on the lips and we still have time before the doctors are coming!'' He finished. She runned away.

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running Through my, through my mind, mind Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine You've got that something, something I wanna be with girl You're my greatest hit girl Just say this is it girl...  
Hey baby...  
Don't you know you're my it girl

When she came back, her mother packaged her stuffs. ''Where am I going?'' Kitten asked with pure curiosity. ''At the Sprocket's house. The Doctor said you have a huge cold and Ricky too. Too bad! You won't come at Hawaii with us.'' Said her mom. When this one looked at her, she starts laughing of her face. She always did. Kitten ran to her room and took a small hidded pillow. ''I hope Ricky won't laugh of me.'' She said to herself looking to a cute pink hearted pillow with the word 'love' on it.

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl

Her mother drop her there and left. When she went away, Kitten heards some music 150X more loud. She enters into the house and Bonny, the mother of Ricky, shows her the house. She, finally, reaches Ricky's room. It didn't change a thing. ''Ricky, Kitten is there. You will need to be kind with her because she is sleeping here with you. '' Said his mother kindly. He nods and Kitten enters.

Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

''Your choice, the matress on the floor, my matress or I go on the sofa downstairs and it's one or the other. ''He said not too loud. ''Hum... Can I sleep with you? I'm scare to sleep at other people's places.'' She asked cutely. He looks at her before tooking her hands and brings her on his bed. ''Anything you want. Hey, do you want to watch a movie? You remember... this?'' Ricky said showing his western movie, you know, the one he was supposed kissing Kitten. She smiled and Ricky puts the movie. They watched the hole movie in his room... in his bed... into each others arms. ''I hate the end of that movie! It's cute but... wierd!'' comment Kitten with a smile. ''Maybe we cannot change it but... maybe I can show you my favorite version? Do you want? But you need to listen to me carefully.'' He demands. ''Yeah. It look cool!''

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

''Ok... close your eyes and imagine we were in the movie.'' Said Ricky and she obey fully in love. ''Hum... now... be sure to not look hein? It will ruin the feeling. Ok... I go. *grasp* You always been there for me when my house buined (and the rest of what he say in the 'Screen Kiss' IDK WHAT HE SAY AFTER!)... now, for thanking you... I'll... give you a kiss...'' Said Ricky but Kitten open her eyes. The american hesitated but he went. He collided softly his soft kid lips with hers. They felt the sweet static between them. They also heard their hearts beating a hundred time faster. They felt their hands touched and their bodies go weaker than any other thing. They finished. It's over. They looked at eachother and smile. ''So... hum... I hope your cold is not too... cold! Haha... yeah sir! Yep... SO! Hum... how it was that... k-k-k-kiss?'' Said Ricky extremly shy and emmbarrassed. ''Ricky, I know I'm really mean with you sometimes but it's because that... I love you! This kiss was the best thing ever happen't in my life. I love you. I swear it! I hope it won't disturb our friendship...'' Kitten said with few tears falling and pain of her broken face. ''What? You love me back! THAT IS THE BEST THING HAPPEN'T TO ME IN MY LIFE! I... I cannot even explain how much I feel happy right now. I just... want to jump everywhere!'' Ricky said making Kitten happy too. ''You love me too?'' She asked and he nods his head. She took him by his shirt and kiss him back. They continued until they falls asleep... This is the beggining of a new adventure.

This is it girl...  
-

Warning: THEY ARE TEENS (12 to 14)! Do not juge exept if its utile!

As long as you love me As long as you love me As long as you love me

Her eyes were staring at the dry and dirty floor. Again, she had her eyes all wet of her deep blue tears. Why does she cry? She get up and went to the bathroom. Looking to the mirror, the girl saw her red-eyes again crying. ''Kitten? What are you doing at that hour wake-up?'' Asked her mother tired. ''Nothing mommy. '' Answered Kitten still looking sad. The blond girl again dreamed about her secret crush!

I'm under pressure Seven billion people in the world Trying to fit in

The morning after this bad night, she went to school normaly. She again saw him at the other side of the long hall. Her heart stops to beat automaticly. He passed beside her and said : ''Hey Kitten!'' with a little wink. At the first look, she don't care but inside, her heart exploses. In the classroom, everyone was talking exept Ricky. ''Hey Kitten, why are you looking Ricky like this?'' Asked Alice behind her. ''Not your busness!'' Said rudely the blond. Ricky was studying. How does he does to not be so cool in class. She looks carefully and saw something wierd. It was accually his diary and not a study book. She saw the words 'I love her so much.' Badly, she didn't saw the name of the girl he is talking about.

Keep it together Smile on your face Even though your heart is frowning

''Hey, you wanna come at my house? I've heard you need help for your maths.'' Asked Ricky to Kitten after school. ''Pff... I don't need your help Sprocket!'' Said the blond to him. ''Come on, me too I need help for something important...'' He said blushing. ''Mkay...''

But hey now,  
Ya know girl We both know it's a cruel world But I will take my chances

After working on some maths, Kitten remembers about the fact that Ricky need help too. ''So hum... why do YOU need help?'' Asked the girl. ''Oh me hum... nothing. It's just hum... something.'' Said the kid blushing and stressed. ''Ricky... Tell me please! I don't have all the day.'' She said angry. ''Hum... I wanted to know hum... if a girl look at you in class... does it mean she loves you?'' Asked the red-haired kid with still a sweet blush. ''What? So...You like someone?'' Asked the blue eyes girl. Without the atention of his fail like always, he starts crying. ''Ricky? I hum... I didn't want to...'' Explain the girl. ''I DON'T LIKE THAT GIRL! I love her... She is the girl of my dreams.'' He said. Kitten's world felt apart during seeing him this way. ''Hum... me too I love someone...'' She said to make him feel better. ''Really? Who is it?'' He asked interessed. ''You know him... he is tall like you and... he is so cute.'' Ricky is sure now. She loves him until... ''Wow... What's his name?" He asked. ''Not your busness! And of course... it's NOT you. You always ruin everything. Each time I try to be cool with you, you find a way to make me mad. Even though, I'll never love you!'' She spoke and screams at the end.

As long as you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

When Kitten when at home, Ricky felt depress. ''DAMN IT!'' He said before hitting the wall hard. ''Why doesn't she loves me? She told you... she'll never does. What did I did wrong? I... ARGH! I think I should go tell her tomorrow. She maybe won't understand but... at least... it's better than kill myself and let that secret... what should I do?'' He said looking at his mirror standing on the wall. He next, went to the bathroom and put on some water in the bath. He jumps in and... he puts his head into the hot water. He opens his mouth and let all the left air out. He dies. ''Hey brother, mom wants to know what do you want for... supper.'' Said Ethel before seeing him dead in the bath with all his blood out. ''Mom? Come here please...'' The next day, Bunny called Kitten's mother and tell her the news. ''Sweety, the day you wished is there!'' ''I'm gonna get married? Oh wait, I'm too young...'' ''Ricky Sprocket is dead! You will be even more famous!'' The face of the girl became white as a non-painted wall. She runned faster than the light to the cementury. She saw it. His name was written on a hard piece of rock. ''No!'' She said felting on the floor. Again, she cries all the water of her body. ''Don't worry sweety, he is safe and sound...'' Said the mother of the dead boy behind Kitten.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

''I don't belive he's dead!'' Said Kitten to herself late at night in her bedroom. She put her head down on her pink pillow. ''I wish he was there. Mother fucking life.'' She swears by whispering. Slowly, she was flying in the night sky. She saw Ricky. ''Ricky? I thought you were dead!'' ''Maybe... Either way... I want to talk with you!'' ''Really?'' ''Yes... hum... you know that girl I love... it's you.'' ''What?'' He helt her hand and bring her on ice. ''You look cold! Here, I pass you my leather coat.'' Said Ricky putting his coat on the cold girl's shoulders. ''Thanks...'' ''Lisent, I know you hate me more that I do for you but-'' ''Ricky I love you more than anything on the Univert!'' He came closer and sweetly and sofly kiss her. ''Like I said, Hum... Go see Alice tomorrow. She got something and... Kitten... You need to wake-up.'' ''What? No, I ain't sleeping!'' ''Sweety, wake-up!''

As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me

She wake-up and saw her mother. ''You're okay? You didn't stop screaming!'' ''Yes... Just a nightmare...'' Her mother went away. ''...or a dream...'' Finished Kitten. She looks at her clock and it's shows 07:34 AM. She runned to Alice's house. ''Something for you? From Ricky? You're serious?'' Asked Jamal who was in her house. ''HEY! I had a fucking dream of Ricky who said Alice got something for me so LET ME ENTER!'' Screams the angry girl. ''OH Kitten, how are you? Ricky left something here for you!'' Said Alice at the entry door. ''It's not too late!'' Said the blond stoling the letter to Ricky's pal. At the young teenagers' house, she sits on her bed and felt something wierd. She get up and saw Ricky's leather jacket. She picks it and starts reading the letter:

I'll be your soldier Fighting every second of the day For your dreams girl I'll be your whole world You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger

Dear Kitten, I know you might don't care about the fact that I'm dead. I miss you. I saw that you lost your necklace. You remember? We were stuck in this island and I found this gold necklace. I put it on you and told you it was pretty on you. You start screaming at me because I touched your neck. After, you continued with something. You were saying ''Why did you give me something you find on the floor?'' I said: ''If I wouldn't pick it, who will give it to you and see that it was made for a perfect girl like you.'' I said sorry and hug you harder than ever. I love you. I need you. I'll give up showbiz for you and you know it better. I hope that you'll be happier without myself in your way. I hope you'll be happy with the man you really love. Even if I killed myself for you... Yes! I suicide and it's for you. Either way...Even thought, I'll still love you. Even that, it been since we're 10! I'll stop bugging you now.

-Ricky Sprocket

So don't stress Don't cry We don't need no wings to fly Just take my hand

She dropped the letter and felt at the same time on the floor. She reminds all he said to her last time. ''I DON'T LIKE THAT GIRL! I love her... She is the girl of my dreams.'' She reminds. His sweet and cute voice. She is so cruel to tell him that she don't love him. She does! ''Ricky, I'm so sorry.'' She continued to say until someone was on the top of her. ''Hey Kitten!'' Said a red-hair kid. ''RICKY!'' ''Kitten, I hate you. You killed me!'' He said walking away. Kitten get up and before running to him, she brought the necklace who was in the envelope. ''Wait!'' She said running and again wake-up.

As long as you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

''WHAT?'' Said all the friends of Ricky.''I love Ricky!'' She explain. ''You know that he suicide for you bitch! You killed my best should KILL HER!'' Said Jamal until Benny and Morris pull him back. ''I'm sorry!'' Said Kitten.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

She went to Ricky's house and asks if she can stay a little in his bedroom. The mother accepted with joy. She enters and saw his room. She walked around and saw on the floor a picure of her with a huge heart on it. ''You really did love me Sprocket! How?'' She asked. ''It was easy... I look at you and I saw all of your beautiful side.'' Said Ricky behind. She didn't hesitated. ''Alive or not I don't care. Maybe your mom will look at me wierd or something like that but... FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!''

As long as you love, love me, love me As long as you love, love me, love me

''I don't fuck Kaboodle, I just love.'' He whispers deeply. ''Why did you... call me by my family name?'' ''You did it first!'' He said coming closer and sweetly kiss her. She next, helt tight his sweated hands. ''I'll do it for you.'' He said close to her ear.

I don't know if this makes sense but Your my hallelujah Give me a time and place I'll rendezvous it I'll fly it to it I'll beat you there Girl you know I got you Us trust a couple things I can't spell without you Now we on top of the world Cuz that's just how we do Use to tell me sky's the limit Now the sky's our point of view Man we steppin' out like woah (oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot Ask me what's my best side I step back and point at you, you, you The one that I argue with Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with But the grass ain't always greener on the other side It's green where you water it So I know we got issues baby true, true, true But I'd rather work on this with you Then to go ahead and start with someone new

They both went into the bed and lay down. She still heard Jamal yelling at her. She still wants to kill herself. She still feel like looking at him. She still cried all her body for him. She still see herself in his arms in her tears. He saw again his gift on her sweet drawed neck. At the end, she saw all his pain and sadness in his eyes. Those two littles things... each time, it makes her crazy. She felt sorry. She know that his most scarry thought is that he isn't good enough for a girl. It was this way since their 5. The girl is the only one to know this. He told her after the kiss they never got. She still remember that day he felt for that new girl in their classroom. She was damn jealous. She remembers too when she enters in his fanclub to answer his letters or that time he tried to learn how to swim. She didn't stop laughing. Now that she understand how is it to tries something that you feel impossible, she said sorry to him. Finally, she will stops this shit.

As you love me We could be starving We could be homeless We could be broke

''You look gorgeous tonight.'' Said the actor to his co-star. ''Thanks... you look... funny.'' She answered with a laugh. He came even closer and hugs her. ''Kitten... lisent to me please. Don't panic or nothing else.'' He said. ''What?'' She said leaving a long silence. ''Kitten please...'' ''No. Don't tell me...'' ''Wake-up.'' '' No! Stop. I'm not dreaming! Stop this you mother fucker!'' '' Please... I'm sorry. Wake-up. I'll never bug you again.'' He said.

As long as you love me I'll be your platinum I'll be your silver I'll be your gold

''Please... Wake-up... I'm sorry...'' Said Ricky when she wake-up. She was again 10. ''Please... I'll stop showbiz if you wake-up!'' He said. ''No way! You stay at WishWork!'' Said mister Fischburger and Wolf. The actor looked at Kitten and saw she was wake-up. ''Kitty! I'm so happy. I'm sorry for what's happen't.'' ''What's happen't?'' Asked the blond. ''Ricky, I'll learn you something from women, if their forgot, runs right now and don't tell her nothing!'' Said Mister Sprocket to his son. ''Leonard Sprocket! How a way to talk about girls!'' Said Bunny. ''Oh, and let's not forgot that it been one week that you're in comas and Ricky didn't moved a hair.'' Said Wold. ''Really? Wow...'' ''Guys... can you leave me a Kitten alone please. I need to explain her the truth.'' Said Ricky during everyone was leaving. ''Kitten, oh crap... hum... I did advance to you, you tried to hit me but you hit yourself and you've been in comas for one week. I'm sorry. I didn't want to... you know... You know me. I felt like you hated me and... I tried to know why. I'm sorry to hum... *grasp* slided my hand close to your girl thing... you can hit me now I won't move.'' He said not loud. ''Thanks Ricky. I love you...'' She said crying because she know that normaly he will be dead and she hates that feeling he makes to her. ''What? You won't hurt... you love me?'' ''Yes... Damn it!'' She said after Ricky hug her harder than ever. ''Hey... you still got my necklace? It make you pretty.'' He said. She looked at it and again jumps into the showbiz boy's arms.

As Long As You Love Me (4X)  
As long as you love me...

''Let's go home okay?'' He asked sofly picking her hand. They start walking to the hospital door. ''Ricky, can I be your friend?'' Asked Kitten holding his arms. 'As long as you love me... as long as you love me.'' He finished before opening the hospital door.

The end!  
-

A/N: This is a story again based on some Futurama episodes. It happen't after a story from Cloclo125. In my story, Nicky and Jamal aren't together. Plus, they are 14 until... you'll see. I know it's disturbing a little but me too I act like Kitten (read and you'll understand) sometimes. -

It was the fifth April in the extremly original city of Hollywood. At high school, everyone were in a classroom, studying and working. Today, the class is going to the gym. ''Hey Alice, do you want to see me doing abs?'' Flirts Jamal. ''Hum... ok!'' She replies. The afro-american kid climb on the chair and starts. One. Two. Three. Four. Ten. He continued until Ricky starts to be a little jealous of his friend. ''Ricky... Are you ok?'' Asked Benny. ''Get out of that chair you dumb!'' Screams Ricky pushing Jamal off the training chair. During this time, a little more far. Kitten was talking with Nicky and saw the boys. Ricky took the alters and starts pumping. ''Put more weight!'' Ricky said. The dumb and the nerd put more weight and at the same time, Kitten came closer. Everyone came, but Ricky continues to pumps. ''More weight!'' He repeat by screaming. ''Ricky, stop! You'll kill yourself!'' Said Kitten trying to stop him. ''Shut up you slut and give me more weight!'' The ginger screams. Benny and Morris jumps on the alters but it wasn't strong enough for the actor. He screams and broke the alters. How?

Few hours later, in Ricky's house, the boy was trying to understand why he acts this way. First, at her party pyjamas, he went spying Kitten. Second, he took a fight with Jamal because he flirts his crush and now this? ''I think I need to talk with a psy.'' He said in his mind. The next day, like he said, he went to the psy. ''Hello mister Sprocket, I am your new psy, Miss Maxwell. I would ask you to sit right there so we can start to talk.'' Said a tall woman with brown hair and green eyes. The teen sat on the long chair and starts to talk. ''I don't know... hum... I think I maybe felt in love with her but... I hate her at the same time. I think I... *cry*'' He said. The woman comfort him as better as she can but it wasn't enough. He cries and cries nonstop. At the end of the sequence, he went at the studio for his new movie. He saw her with a short white dress and high heels. ''Ok Ricky. Please, no mistakes this time! If Kitten find out of this... I'll be more than dead!'' Said Ricky to himself. He came closer and starts acting. ''Take one and... ACTION!'' Said Wolf. ''I cannot handle it. If you knew how much I love you I... It would be impossible to stay normal. You are the man of my life! I... *exellent acting cry* Oh Joseph. Save me! Save me from my own self!'' Acts the young actress. ''I... hum...'' Said Ricky forgetting his text. ''CUUUUUT! Ricky, YOUR TEXT! I ask you to learns it by heart. IS THAT TOO MUCH DEMANDED?'' Screams Wolf. ''Sorry...'' Whispers Ricky. ''Well, you better learns it because if you don't... oh IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU SPROCKET!'' Screams Kitten looking really angry and disappointed by her co-star. ''Oh yes? You'll kill me? WHY DON'T YOU DO IT RIGHT NOW DURING EVERYONE IS THERE HEIN BITCH? You're just to pistoff to do it. Go ahead I'm ready!'' Said the ginger. ''How did you just call me? ARGH.'' Said Kitten who at the end felt because her stomatch hurts to much. ''Stop acting Kaboodle... Kitten? Are you ok?'' He said. ''My stomatch hurts too much. Bring me to the hospital. AH...'' Said the beautiful girl. Ricky didn't know what to do. He took her in his builted arms and sat her on a chair during Wolf was calling the 911. ''Do you know why it hurts?'' Asked the kind of friend of Kitten. ''Hum... no.'' She answers.

Later, he was holding her hand at the hospital in her room during she was on a bed. It was the second hours they didn't said a word. Not a singel! It was the complete silence. ''I never saw them like that!'' Said Wolf. ''Yep. It's incredible!'' Said Mr. Fischburger. ''Kitten? I am sorry.'' Said the actor after giving a kiss on the girl's cheek after 30 other minutes. ''What? You're sorry? For what?'' Said the girl with sickness and with difficulties. ''For calling you bitch, for been a hole dutchbag and for trying to impress you. I've learn my lesson. '' He said leaving another silence but less longer. ''I accept your escuses. Would you come at my house after this so we can do our homework and learning the text together?'' She asked. ''Hum... yeah. It will be cool... being with you... alone... in your room...''Said Ricky with in mind he might have a chance to finish naked with her. But why does he is thinking about this? After the accident, in Kitten's bedroom, they were both working. The blond, cute and actress girl was out of this world. She was imagine herself with Ricky in a private place kissing each other. ''Kitten, what makes 7 times 2? Kitten?'' Asked Ricky. ''Euh.. W-w-what? 7X2? Hum...'' She said searching hard. ''It's easy. 7+7!'' He reply. ''Hum... 7? 7X2= 7?'' She said extremly confused. Ricky took his calculator. ''Hum... it equals 14! But it don't matter! We just need to practice you!'' He said with a smile. The girl looks at him with a sad face and took his hand. He went closer and helt her. ''I'm moving.'' Said Ricky. ''What? Moving? Moving what? Where? How? Who?'' Said the blond. ''I'm moving in Austalia next week. I'm sorry...'' Said the actor. ''What? You are leaving me here alone?'' She said. ''What are you talking about? You won't be alone! You didn't saw the new act-'' He said before Kitten cut him. ''I just want you! It's been 12 years that we know each others! I love you like a brother. You... you were the only reason I didn't kill myself yet! I... I am dead without you.'' She said after jumping in his arms. ''At that point? I am going alone!'' He said. She get out of his arms and took a piece of wood. ''What are you doing? You are not gonna...'' Asked Ricky before she hits him hard with the piece of wood. ''You better don't leave me...'' She said during the boy was in comas.

One month later, she was sended at a special hospital. She was crazy. She even put one of those shirts with no sleeves. Her tears full of blood were falling on the floor. How does it happen't? She hits him. Later, she was close to cut his arm because he was still going. She even cut his entire shoulder. He was screaming in the operation room! She still heard those with echoes. After, during his sleep this time, she enters in his hospital room and watch him until a nurse saw her. Ricky stays but she went automaticly in rehab. At night, the doctor heard Kitten talk alone. ''It's all your fault! Leave me alone please!'' She was saying to someone. In her head, she really saw that person. ''Ricky... please! Stop.'' She continued. ''You please! Stop crying! I hate seeing you crying!'' The Ricky in her brain said. She even feel his hand on her. ''Stop... *cry*'' She said. Her head was knocking on the wall. She was on the puffy floor. She was still bleeding. Then... BAM! All the light turns off. But she is scare of the dark! ''Help... HELP!'' She was screaming. No one is lisening... no one exept... ''It's ok... I'm here.'' Said the same Ricky. ''I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! ARGH!'' The girl continued. Her screams were more and more painful. Days after days... months after months... years after years. Two years later, she was still screaming.

One day, he came to her. She was now a piece of bones. ''Kitten? Is that you?'' He asked. ''Yes? It's me.'' She answered. ''How do you know my name? Who are you?'' The teen asked softly. ''What? I'm Ricky! You tried to kill me a hundred time. We were actors together! We were together until you broke-up with me!'' He said and when he touches her two trembling hands, all her memories came back. ''AHH! Go away! Go away! Argh! *cry*'' She screams out loud. ''What's wrong? Did I did something wrong? Kitten?'' He asked. ''YOU FUCKER GO AWAY!'' She said jumping on him to kill him. ''Tell me what I did!'' Ricky said. Two doctors came and stop her. ''It's HIM! He came in my room! I'm not crazy! Stop him!'' She said. ''Kitten? What are you talking about. We are in the living room!'' Ricky said. ''Kitten thinks that you are in her room the night so she talk but there is no one.'' Explain her doctor, Mr. Perry. She was moving all the ways. ''Can she leave the hospital for few days? I'll take care of her.'' Asked Ricky.

The doctor accepted. They went outside but Kitten was really scared. ''It's ok... I'm there!''He said. ''You're here you're there... You're everywhere...'' She whispers but Ricky heards. He took her by the waist and put her in the air. ''*laugh* Ricky stop! *Continued laughing*'' ''No! You need to say the magic words!'' ''Pleaaaase?'' ''Not that!'' ''What then?'' He puts her down and look straight into her deep blue sparkling eyes and say: ''Thanks to be there for me! Kitten... I would like to pass a night with you please. We will do what you want at the second you want. Please...*cry* Sorry.. It's just... after those two long years, I missed you so much. I though I would die without hearding your voice...'' Ricky said tearly. ''Hum... ok. Let's go?'' The beautiful blond girl with all hair messed up said. He carries her at home and had the chance to enter again. They went into her bedroom and sit down. He slides his arm on her shoulder and his hand on her leg. Kitten looks on the oposit side of Ricky. ''Does it disturb?'' He asked. She nods. He removed his two arms. ''Sorry... beautiful!'' He whispers close to her ear. Kitten looks at him with a evil smile, took a pillow and hit Ricky. ''PILLOW FIGHT!'' She screams. She continued to hit and Ricky did too. They hit harder and harder. ''Ricky stop! You hurt me...'' She whispers. ''Haha! You give up! I hurt you?'' Said the ginger. He put the pillow on the bed and look and his secret lover. Her left eye was all purple. ''I am so sorry...'' Ricky said. ''I think it's what I deserve to be such a bitch!'' She said. ''You are not that! Come on...'' He said. ''You come on! How can you be so fake when I do a mistake! You are always like... it's ok I'm here! I wish soem days you weren't here!'' She said. ''Oh yeah! Well sorry you slut but if I weren't here, who would get you out of there?'' He said. ''WHAT? You bring me there hooker! I wish you were dead so you won't be in my dreams!'' She screams by accident. ''I am in your dreams? Really? What types of dreams? Wet ones?'' He asked. She slaps him on the face and she pulled his arm.

They both went in the front of the television again in her room. Kitten putted an horror movie. He helt her hand and watch the entire movie. Actually, he is scare of those types of movies but he handles his fear for the love of his life. They were eating little hearted candies. You know, the ones with little words on it? Ricky was eating one by one, searching for the one to tell to Kitten how he felt during all those years but he couldn't because he knew that Kitten hates him and it was no jokes. But no... no ones can shows his feelings. He will need to go by his own heart!''Kitten, sorry to disturb you during the movie but... you know... after all those horrible and fearful years beeing with you I... I need to talk to you after.'' He said. After the movie, Ricky needed to go but before, he passes her an old paper. ''I did this for you when we were 10 before your birthday. I didn't wants to gave it to you 'cause I was too shy.'' He said. The only thing she saw is letter from nowhere on it. It was written:'' l oIeu voy'' What it can mean? Oh well, she will check out. ''Hum... would you come to the fair with me next week. I will tell you this important thing it's just... too much for you and you might hate me after! Haha... so hum... you want?'' Asked mister Sprocket. ''Yes sure! Oh no... I can't... it's my birthday next week. Whatever I'll come!'' She said happy. ''Well... see you there.'' Said Ricky before going. She searched and searched but she didn't find the meaning of the misterious sentence. The only thing she found was an opera called ''Voyage dans la Lune'' (second page on Google.) who mean ''Trip to the Moon.'' It a opera who been played on the moon by french actors! Does it about this? She was sure than yes.

One week after, they went to the fair. Everyone looks happy and enjoyed but not the lady. She wanted so bad to know the meaning of this. Then, the tunder hitted! She knows! She saw the old love-tunel called ''Trip to the moon''. She even remember that it was Ricky who cut the ribbon on it! ''Oh Ricky. Can we go to that one please!'' Said the blond girl pointing the merry-go-round. He nods, smiles and took her sweet hand. (I saw that part on a dream) They went inside. Wait a second... she remember now! This ride been changed! Remember that she is scared of the dark? They will go down to the dark until they will fly to the sky and maybe never come back. She even does nightmares on it! ''Ricky... I need to get out I'm sorry.'' The red dressed girl said but her bestfriend pulled her hand. ''Stay! I won't do this ride alone and you know it!'' The red-haired actor spoke. They were waiting in the dark. Kitten was scared. Her hole body was all in fear until Ricky hugs her tight. During that hug, she felt all her body going smooth and relaxed. Then, she touched the paper and felt the ink on the wierd written word. Finally, she felt the letters. The I. The love. The you. ''I love you...'' she whispers. She know it! This wasn't about that ride. It was Ricky who wanted to say ''I love you'' to her but he couldn't! It's her turn now! She will tell him! ''Ricky... I hum... I am very scare!'' ''It's ok. I'm there! I won't let you go!'' ''I...I love you.'' She finally said outloud. Before the ball flied to the deep dark sky, he pulled her close and kiss her again. They were flying up to the sky. Her heart was breaking softly and his too. They were holding each other like if it was the end.

''Wow... it was so awesome!'' Said Kitten still on fright. Ricky was only blushing hard as the wood Kitten hitted on him. ''Oh... if you are still dreaming on this hum... situation I... I can explain myself.'' She said. ''Kitten, I love you too.'' Said Ricky during Kitten was continuing her panic. ''...and I... You love me back? Really? OMG I... no... It's impossible. You really do?'' She asked with butterflies eyes. He took her and kiss her again. ''I still love you! Yes. I wouldn't do that if you weren't my soul sister!'' He said colliding his nose to hers. ''So... that mean we go back at my house now?'' The fearless girl said. The boy took her hand and whispers: ''Only if you want. I'll never force you to do something big like that!''

They went for the third time in her pink room. He helt her tight and did a sign to wait a minute. He gets out of the room and brough little stars who flash into the dark. ''I know you are scare of the dark so I buy you those to not be afraid when you'll sleep!'' He said already posing the stickers. ''Oh... thanks Ricky. You are really cute!'' Said the normally selfish girl. ''Welcome!'' The boy said getting out of the bed. ''I guess I need to go! Hum... you want something before I go home?'' The man finished. ''Please... stay! We will do what you want! I really wannabe with you right now.'' She said. ''I... hum... I choose what we do?'' He asked with a huge blush. She nods with tears in her beautiful diamonds eyes. He went closer and kiss her again. His hands accidently touched her torso and slowly massage it. She let him go. It was warm and cozy. ''You really want to do this now?'' She sensualy asked on his ear. ''Yes.'' He answered in the same way. He inserts his tongue inside her wet mouth. His heart skipped a hundred beats! He couldn't stop loving her this way. The actress puts her hands on him and starts slowly unbottoming his coat. ''You want me bad or not?'' She asked already done removing his top. ''As bad as a kat!'' He said before Kitten does a mini kat noice to amusing him. She pull his neck to lay him down. After, she went on the top of the exited boy. ''You like it?'' She said and he nodded with sweating all the way. ''Now watch me!'' She finished. She starts removing her own clothes and leave them a little everywhere in the room. The lights turn off by accident. They lost electricity. But no panic, the stars were shining all the ways possible.

''Ricky... I love you.'' The sweated girl said. ''I love you more... but I think we should go less fast for now!'' Whispers Ricky during he was getting up. He helt her tight. ''I love you more... '' She whispers and they continued this way. Both again kissed each others. His hands sofltly felt her back. Their noses again sweetly touched before they restart. ''I think I know now why there are women on Earth.'' Ricky said. ''Why?'' ''Because, without women, boys cannot see the perfection. I mean... how can we really found someone if there is no one!'' He said. ''I don't know... I... I really want you now!'' She whispers. He starts goin under her shoulders. He starts bitten her nipples. The girl at her turn starts playing with his hair. ''You like it?'' He asks. ''Yeah. But I though you were a little nervous 'cause I never did this!'' She said. ''Me neither. I don't know but... during I'm with you alone, I am calm. If not, I go crazy!'' He said and he continued. She starts to sweetly moarns his name. He loves it. She does even more. He rudely push her down. They both laugh and went frozen. -

A/N: This is what happen after ''Meaning of Crazy''. The first part was about the fact that Ricky became a little crazy because of his deep love and Kitten too. This containts mature scene! Don't tell me I didn't warning you! :)

He didn't talk since 10 minutes! ''You are still nervous don't you?'' She asked. ''More than a hole movie. I... I don't understand! I though that at the moment my stress will stop, I could do anything. Was I wrong again?'' The boy asked. She nods. ''Oh I forgot! I wrote you something... but it's really sucks! It's just... forget this! I hum...'' He whispers. Kitten took the paper from his hands. ''If my name is wrote on it, that mean it mine!'' The showbiz girl said opening the piece of paper and going in his arms. He tries to took the paper but he couldn't! The girl was too smart (all the girls are too smart)!

Dear Kitten, I am going on a new movie with you! I really really wanted to write this before doing anything else! Even my friends know about it! I love you. You don't stop hating me for zero reason! What ever I did I am sorry! It been the 300 times I dreamed of you. I will write you a little about how you make me feel during the days. I took this from my diary! Day 1, I passed the most stressful day of my life... I think! I was supposed to kiss you but you promis to never kiss me. I wish I could kiss you but I really don't understand how! Either way, I'll see you in another day. I am really tired. Day 2, It's 3 O'clock the morning and you think I am reading the book you send. I think you are sleeping. You look so peaceful when your two beautiful blue eyes are close. I wish I could get out of my house but my friends are with me and I don't want them to notice me! Day 3, you are asleep on my shoulder and we are stuck on a island. I bet you know where! It's been hours and hours (A/N: Not for real. He feel like but in the episode it been only 45 minutes they are gone!) I wish I could stay here forever with you but you didn't stop yelling at me! Day 4, I passed the fucking day to do stupidities! Yes, I swear! I cannot belive my friend wrote those stuff! The worst in that? I think is what they wrote at the last page! They wrote that we are dating! So I tried to ask you to go out but it wasn't worth it. Asking you out will just make it more difficult! I give up. Whatever you do I'll just go trew it! You don't love me! You'll never do. Day 5, we are doing the Dracula movie and my sister is left alone with my dad! You remember how much our moms hates each other that week? I think you also remember when Wolf yelled at you and I defend you! He was like... DON'T DO THIS and I was like... she did nothing. Leave her alone! I totally saved you on this! Day 6, you went into my fanclub! I never though you like me that way! I need to admet, I felt really weak seeing you there! Day 7, the first time we work together... second time sorry! You remember for the videogame? My friend killed me so how yours! I passed an awesome day with you! Day 8, when we did the play and you ''accidently'' collided in me in the behind the scenes. We were so close to kiss but you went away. It was the best day of my life! Of me... and Ethel. I still don't belive she is gone with my old best friend Benny. I remind when you yelled on the stage because you wanted to be Cinderella. You wanna know something? For me, you'll always be more than a simple boring Disney princess. You'll always be my queen. Either way I need to continue! If I'm late again you'll kill me! Day 9, when we tried to kill each others movies! That was a good one admet! You'll never though I could play your mind game too! It's sad that you were with that other guy in the movie. I wish I was him. Just for once. Just for once I wanna hold your hands and tell you how much you are the one for me. Last but not least... I bet you remember? Day 10, when the new girl came in class! They picked the wrong girl and now it's Nicky who is there. I was so mad at myself. When she went home, I realised what I did. I left you for her. I replaced you! I am again sorry for this you know? I still hit myself, crying on my bed or trying to kill myself. If you didn't knew (I know I say very know), I tried like... a hundred time! I'm not always the perfect kid. I think that why I'm a little fat and I tried to impress you! Like my mom said, I eat my emotions. My dad say it's a girl thing so that why I fell more and more in depression. I need to go. I hope that letter help you to place your ideas about me and if not... I wish so... you won't have me around for long.

- Ricky Sprocket

''What? How did... and... what did you did to trying to kill yourself exept that? and no lies!'' The girl asked in tears. ''Hum... I alrady tried to drown but it didn't work. I asked Ethel one time to kill me during my sleep but she didn't so I yelled at her. Yep. Humanities are cruel. One chance I'm not dead because I weren't be with you.'' The boy said sad. ''Ricky... if you were dead by suiciding, I'll be dead too. You know me! At the start it will be fun but with the time... I'll miss you.'' She said close to his ear. ''Stop. I'll do a heart attack if you continue.'' He said to make the girl laugh and it works. She hugs him and left a kiss on his cheek. ''I know I am really annoying with that but... do you want to go trew? You know... making out? I just... want to do this fast to forgot the pain. '' She said. ''What? For you it's just this? Losing your fucking virginity? With me? It's not that way you'll get famous.'' Ricky said making Kitten really mad but sad at the same time. ''Escuse me? I never said that!'' She said. ''It look like slutty! You better go away. Wait a second. I better go away! I bet you flirt me only for losing it. You don't care that I was trying to kill myself for you! Don't you? It's not a game! It's real. I love you me! It's not because you went on rehab because of me that I need to pay! Even though, you can go back there! I... I'll miss you too.'' He screams outloud. One chance her parents weren't there! ''Ricky I love you! I cannot show you how! I want to do it now to prove it to you! Life is no movie! Let's play real for once. We will NEVER be together even if we love each other! Even if you suicide and I do too! Even if we are married we will never be completly together because there is a pert of me who want to be with you but know that her parents and friends don't want. I cannot escape with you anyday and times! It's too much. I'm only 16 Ricky. 16! Wait one year or two. At least that...'' She said. He look at her and kiss her again but with tender and roughness. ''I'll wait all my life for you if I need to. But you need to promis me that I won't waist my time. I love you Kitten. I'm sorry. I... went too hard with you tonight. I just wanted to be with you and now we are fighting like when we were 10 years old. '' The actor said in tears exept for the last sentence. ''You'll see... one day, no one will tell us what to do. I'll be really with you and you will know it better than anyone... even me. '' The girl said before he collides her on the wall and removed her skirt. They kissed again and again and finally, she removed his wet clothes. ''Just give me tonight and I let you the time to think about it. Would you do this with me?'' He asked. She nods. They both ''jumped'' on the bed and start. Their bodies were slowly rubbing each other. It was more that ectasy. She screams like no one else on this Earth. He was on the top of her. The blond with blue eyes girl was out of the bed (Not for real dummies). She was flying to the closeless heaven with him on her way. ''Oh Ricky. You do good. Ah...'' She screams out loud close to lose her beautiful soft and angry voice. They went under her pretty pink blanket. He didn't care at all about this color. Then, for a moment, Ricky stops. ''Ricky?'' She repeat a few times. He didn't answered. His eyes were close. His breath was too fast. She removed the blanket and he was suffocating. He stops breathing. His breath wasn't. He was close to the death. The ginger boy was maybe already dead.

''Ricky are you okay?'' Ricky hearded with a really sweet familiar voice. It was Kitten. Her mascara was all falling down. ''Oh Kitten. I am so glad to see you. '' He said hugging her tight. They were at the hospital. Only the two lovers were there. ''Last time it was me in comas. Now it was you!'' Said the girl. ''I promis I'll never let you go this way Kitty kat!'' The ginger boy said.

Four years later, they were officially friends. He brings her everywhere and he couldn't pass a second without her voice. The girl felt the same but not with the same love. They were happy and no one was fighting. Exept of something. Kitten is still not ready for this and she told him a hundred time. He went at her home and knock. ''Ricky, I told you. I AM NOT READY! Can you just leave me alone? Please.'' She yelled. ''I... I just pick my bag first. I'll leave you alone after...''He said not too loud. She picks his bag and pitch it before closing the door without a word. Ricky took his bag and went away. He walk to a bridge and sat down. He looks to the stars in the sky and wishes that she can be with him. Then, he knew it was impossible. He knew she will never be with him. He walks to her house again because he saw Kitten forgot to put his glasses (yes, GLASSES). He came and saw something awful. He saw Kitten with a strange man of her age. No wonder she didn't want him. She is married. The man had blond hair and a pair of glasses too. (NO IT'S NOT JAMAL) He was kissing her all the way. It was killful. ''Oh Kitten... you are so cute when you leave me behind. *sigh* I wish I was with you on that sofa kissing you like that.'' He said. Ricky walks again to the same bridge he went earlier. During this time inside Kitten's apartment, she was still with the strange man. ''Stop it okay? It's bugging me!'' Said Kitten to an old actor who was before working at WW. ''Hey, I pay you so you better give me my part you slut!'' He said. ''You're right. Sorry. '' She said and he continued. She know Ricky loves her back so why is she does that? ''STOP. I'll pay you back but please stop.'' She said and starts crying. ''You're just a fucking kid. I go home and I'll come back for the money. '' Said the other actor already walking to the door. She was still crying and crying. She understood that only Ricky can understand her. What the hell the done? She looks to the television and again, Vanessa was talking. She closed the TV without the notice that Ricky was in danger.

She went outside to take fresh air of this. She went to the same bridge Ricky was. She saw a hole TV crew with mister Fischburger and Wolf in panic. ''What's going on? Someone is dead?'' Asked the young woman. ''No, but someone is close!'' Said Jamal to her pointing Ricky who is trying to kill himself. She looks and saw him. ''OMFG Ricky! Someone save him!'' She screams. ''Hum... He wants to die. Let him go.'' Said the kid with his girlfriend by his side. ''What? Your best friend is close to die and you do nothing.'' Said Nicky. Kitten didn't hesitated. She runned to her love's direction to save him. ''Don't do more more step or I let go! I'm gonna fall and die. If you want me dead go! You don't care either way.'' Ricky said. ''Of course I do. Now get out before you get hurt. '' The girl explain but Ricky still don't understand. ''Prove it! If you really care about me then... who was that guy in your house?'' The boy asked with some tears in his eyes. ''He... Damn it. He payed me! I am sorry. I came to see you but now you wanna suicide. He is no longer there. I am ready to be with you.'' She said. She came closer and he took her hand but by accident, his feet step on the air and he felt. ''HELP!'' He screams out loud. The blond actress was so frozen that she did nothing. He continued to scream but no one help. Then, she wakes up. Everyone is watching her. She goes. ''Pick my hand. You deserve it. '' Said the girl. He helt her hand really tight and he took the other few seconds after. She pulled him out of this. ''Last time it was you. Now it's me. We always need to be saved!'' Said the boy. ''Yeah, last time... we were stuck in the jungle during a movie and it was only 45 minutes! Even after 10 years, it's still really silly to talk about it. '' She said. He pulled her close into a hug and kiss her. ''Let's go home okay?'' He asked to the girl. She nods and they went home hand in hand.

They went home. It was soon the morning. They could even see the sun above the American sky. ''You come sweety?'' The beautiful girl said in lingerie. ''You look really cute with that! Let me just a second and I come join you!'' Ricky said with a little smile. She went again in her bedroom. Ricky looks again to the sky and went into her bedroom too. ''Hello beautiful.'' He said to give attention to his lover. ''Hey. It didn't took long don't you?'' She said. He came into the bed and kiss her sweetly. She softly removed his shirt. He sights and look at her deeply. She puts her hand on his messed up hair and collided her nose to his again. ''How can I live without you?'' He asked. ''I... I don't know. The real question is how can I live without you. I guess we will never know the answer. '' She said and the boy again nods his head. He touched her shoulder and removed the top piece of tissue. She is hidding herself with her arms. ''Don't hide yourself. You are beautiful. Either way, I already saw them.'' Said the man to his love already removing her hiders. He came even closer and starts kissing her neck. She was with no words. He helt her hand and the other was on his chest. He push her softly this time down. ''Stay calm. I won't go too fast. '' He whispers to her. He kissed all the way before reaching her downer part. She was bitten her lips until they were bleeding (exageration). He removed the tissue on it. ''As I see, you cannot calm yourself. I'll need to stop then.'' Ricky continued. ''No. I'm calm! See?'' Said the not-so-calm girl. He nods for the I-don't-know-how-many time. The american kisses his girl and removed his pants. Her heart at her turns skipped a beat. He took his ''stick'' and look at Kitten. She nods at her turn. He went. The pain she felt was incredible even if it's her second time. ''Sh... It's ok. I'm here.'' The boy whispers again. He starts slowly but with the time, the girl asked for more. He went soft but rough at the same time. ''*sigh* If I knew you were that good, I wouldn't wait all this time to be with you.'' Kitten said. ''Me neither sweety.'' He replies. He continued to pump. She starts blushing a moarning. Then, she finally screams. Ricky bites at his turn his lower lip. She was all sweating and she was blushing. The american softly bite her nipples again. He knew that would bring her down. ''Oh Ricky. You know I cannot handle that. Why are you doing this?'' She asked softly. ''Because I know it makes you crazy.'' The boy replies. They went like this a couple hours before falling asleep. ''Goodnight baby. I love you.'' Said the boy before the girl reply: ''Me too. Goodnight. '' He kissed her on her fronthead before closing his eyes until the sun was completly up.

The next morning, she wake-ups her head on his chest. ''Are you wake-up?'' Ricky asked. ''Yes. Oh god, that night was awesome. I'll go do coffee. You want a cup?'' Asked Kitten to her man. ''If I want a cup. I'll go get it by myself. But if YOU want one. I'll bring it to you.'' The boy said and went. Kitten runned to him. ''You better don't leave me!'' She said holding his hand. He returns and kiss her with the tongue. ''You are discusting (not sure how to write) Sprocket!'' Said the girl. ''I know. I love you.'' He said. Their days never been the same without each others. It took 15 years to see it! They love each other more than anyone else in the world. You can ask to anyone in this wild planet. She can be bitchy and he can be bigheaded (always thinking of himself or Selfish) but it doesn't matter. They take the time to talk about it. They always had their days liek that. They wake-up and fight. They sleep and love. They still does movies together and it makes the other jealous when they are not (when Kitten works with someone else or Ricky does). Imagine, It starts the fifth April in the extremly original city of Hollywood, and no one can change this. No one exept themself. The end! 


End file.
